Problem: Solve for $x$ : $2x + 10 = 4x + 7$
Explanation: Subtract $2x$ from both sides: $(2x + 10) - 2x = (4x + 7) - 2x$ $10 = 2x + 7$ Subtract $7$ from both sides: $10 - 7 = (2x + 7) - 7$ $3 = 2x$ Divide both sides by $2$ $\dfrac{3}{2} = \dfrac{2x}{2}$ Simplify. $\dfrac{3}{2} = x$